


Endangered Species

by Curious Kiwi (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mild Body Modification, Monster Girl, Mpreg, Nightmare Fuel, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Xeno, Xenophilia, in spite of some of the squicky stuff there's actually some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/Curious%20Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man confesses his love to his close friend. Fortunately, the wasp like alien girl reciprocates. But Bea's people are an endangered species and she feels obligated to procreate to keep them from going extinct. That might be a problem, especially since their species aren't supposed to be even be capable of interbreeding... But Phoenix vows to find a way to grant his friend's wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Exposition to set the stage. I've tried to avoid making it an info dump.]

A bit of background info for understanding the plot:  
About 15 years ago, these... aliens showed up on earth, most of them settled in America or Canada. They're intelligent and roughly humanoid. However, they bear some insect-like qualities as well- a pair of wings, a second pair of arms, antenna, and large eyes. They're essentially wasp Kemonomimi.

Most humans colloquially refer to them as wasp folk, wasp people, or simply wasps. The wasp folk are something of an endangered species on earth, partially because there weren't a lot of them here to begin with. Some of the children ended up being raised by humans for various reasons, some benevolent, some more manipulative. Even the wasp kids that stayed with their parents were able to assimilate into human society fairly well for the most part. Most of the humans who were young when the wasp people appeared and have grown up with them are pretty much used to them by now.

But even the most open minded young adults tend to avoid pursuing serious romantic relationships with wasp folk. While they do not appear _too_ different from humans, there are concerns about biological compatibility. And the young adult wasps are generally encouraged to mate with other wasp people to ensure that their species does not die out. As far as _most_ people (human or wasp) are aware, the two species cannot produce offspring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what made me think of this. I suppose I kinda wanted to write two characters in a situation vaguely similar to that of the protagonist and antagonist from Incubator. But I wanted their relationship to be generally healthier and, well, sweet/fluffy.
> 
> The next chapter is where the actual story begins and we meet one of the protags, Phoenix.


	2. I: It begins

Phoenix was dressed in a hospital gown. He perched on a wheeling bed. The young man stared at his hands clasped in his lap. His dark hair fell over his face like a short curtain.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? She wouldn't resent you if you had a change of heart." Red interrupted his thoughts.

"My mind is made up." Phoenix shook his head. He glanced over at the wasp boy. "Besides, you're one of my best friends, too. I don't want your people to go extinct."

Red's antenna perked up "...It means a lot to me to hear you say that, buddy." The wasp man replied sincerely. "So, are you and Bea gonna keep them, or...?"

His second pair of hands fiddled with the draw strings on his jacket.

"Dunno. To be honest, I'm terrified that we're too young to raise a bunch of possible hybrid children. Bea kinda wanted us to be financially stable before we settled down." Phoenix confessed.

"Well, it's a tough call." Red nodded in understanding. "Wait, isn't the research foundation like, paying you guys for volunteering as lab rats?" He blinked.

"It's not exactly profitable." The human male shrugged. "They're covering medical expenses and helping to pay for stuff related to the-" he lowered his eyes timidly and hesitated for a brief moment. "pregnancy. Basically making sure Bea and I aren't malnourished or whatever."

"Jeez. You're really brave to subject yourself to this, man." Red chuckled softly, but his tone betrayed his nervousness. For some reason, it stunned the human to know his friend was genuinely concerned for him.

The wasp patted Phoenix on the head, affectionately ruffling his dark hair. "I'll do whatever I can to help you guys. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask." Red assured the younger man. One of the nurses came in and asked the boy to lay down.

"Bea and I will be here when the operation is done, okay? We'll take you home as soon as the doctor says it's alright." Red promised as the nurse began wheeling Phoenix to the operating room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I don't have a beta reader. (Not that I particularly want one.) The downside is that sometimes it takes me a while to work things out, like if plot or character motivation, or BS scifi technology makes sense in the context of a story. The operation in question is rather vague so far. Let's just say that it's experimental but necessary for Phoenix to safely carry Bea's children er... eggs, technically. Updates should be more frequent but I'm not making any promises about sticking to a regular schedule. I was able to update Incubator on a weekly schedule for a couple months or so but I've been working on Incubator for much longer than Endangered Species.


End file.
